


Fresh From The Fight; or, Supernatural's Relationship With Heroism & Independence

by DreamsOfThePastPodcast, ThisAintBC



Series: Dreams Of The Past - Series 1 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 14:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17306024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfThePastPodcast/pseuds/DreamsOfThePastPodcast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: Dreams of the Past Podcast explores the first five seasons of the TV show Supernatural as a body of literature exploring the context of the show, the genres it draws upon, and discusses themes throughout the show.In our second episode, we discuss heroism, anti-heroes, Western and noir genres, and death of the author!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this episode of our podcast we looked at the following Supernatural episodes: S1E2 Wendigo, S2E9 Croatoan, S3E6 Red Sky At Morning, S3E12 Jus In Bello, and S4E19 Jump The Shark.

Listen to Part One on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/episode-2-fresh-from-fight-or-supernaturals-relationship/id1443866044?i=1000425134313&mt=2) or below: 

Part One of this episode originally aired on December 4, 2018.


	2. Part Two

Listen to Part Two on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/episode-2-fresh-from-fight-or-supernaturals-relationship/id1443866044?i=1000426842038&mt=2) or below:

Part Two of this episode originally aired on January 1, 2019.


End file.
